The Beating of a Wicked Heart
by csishewolf
Summary: Sometimes people do crazy things...when they're in love. A story of hope and loss, redemption and vengeance, joy and heartbreak. This is Zelena's journey from 5x16: Our Decay through to 5x23: An Untold Story. (Complete)
1. 5x16 and 5x17

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. These folks all belong to Adam & Ed and ABC.

 **A/N:** This is a series of vignettes of what our dear Zelena might be thinking about all these recent developments in her life. This chapter starts with 5x16 _Our Decay_ and ends at 5x17 _Her Handsome Hero._ Future chapters will follow future episodes - up until the season finale. Originally I thought these were drabbles, but alas - it seems I've been bitten by the Character Study bug. Honestly, I couldn't help myself. Zades/HellWitch has latched onto my little shipper heart and refuses to let go. Had to write about it.

* * *

 _5x16: Our Decay_

It isn't possible. No one can love her. Her tattered heart cries out within her, contrariwise, but her hate and lust for vengeance smothers those pleas with the cold realities of logic. A mere smattering of hours is not enough to create love, especially True Love. Hades, dashing though he may be, was using her for her power and her magic.

The plush emerald green cushion of the golden chair offers neither comfort nor luxury for her this evening. Nor does the elegant table setting spread before her. With a wave of her hand, she wipes it all away into smoke, leaving the stage of the Wizard empty.

 _There. Like it never happened._

But it did, and a prickle of uncertainty sends a momentary chill up her spine as she remembers his threat. Would he return tonight, while she slept, and cause her harm? Would he lie in wait, for months, perhaps years, and then seek his revenge? Or would he heed her and never visit her again?

She understood little of his magic, it crackled with an energy so unlike her own. It was icy fire that arced like dry lightning, where hers was the familiar thickness of dark power, colored to match the true spirit of her soul. She sets another protection spell around the jeweled box containing the brain of the doddering Scarecrow. Hades would not take her prize from her. In a burst of insecurity, she casts a larger version of the spell around the room. Drained, she decides to retire early. But sleep doesn't come easy for her that night, nor the next nights after. Memories of eyes the color of the sky haunt her thoughts and raise questions she is unwilling, or perhaps unable to answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The slightly battered house she took shelter in with her daughter has now been claimed as her own. But without her magic, it offers little protection from the inhabitants of this land, or their ruler.

 _He is quite charming,_ she thinks casually as she tries to heal her twisted ankle. Frustration at her failure to work magic in this forsaken world has faded into the exhausted state of bemused speculation. He has not aged a day, but gods are immortal, aren't they? Imagine, her – the wife of a god, of all things. Why, it would make her a queen. Just like Regina, in her heyday before she got all wrapped up in Robin and went all goody-goody. Hades was offering her more than he realized, or perhaps that was part of his plan. He would make her his Queen, and they would rule the Underworld together. _Underbrooke._ _He made it for me._

But did he? Why go to so much effort, when she hadn't seen nor heard from him in so many years? He offered her this world – claimed it to be theirs and called it 'home'.

Despite his generosity, so unfamiliar and deeply moving, her instincts flared in alarm. She had not forgotten his threat and just as many years before, she knew he was not to be trusted. His motives – True Love – were too sincere, too convenient. He wanted something from her – most likely her time-travel spell. Recreating that debacle was low on her list of priorities right now; it was her daughter that was most important.

The thought of her child with Robin and her sister stoked the ever-present flames of jealousy and loathing. Her daughter was _her_ s, not Regina's. Yet for now, they could protect her in ways that she herself never could. Her ire returning, she tries again to heal herself, a strained whimper escaping from her lips. What did it bloody take to make magic work here? An image of asking Hades for assistance flickered through her mind. _Never_. She would learn on her own – and once she did, she and her daughter would leave this wretched place forever.

' _But where will you go?'_ her heart asked quietly. She dismissed that confounded emotional plea as well, and spent the rest of the evening alternating between attempts at magic and subduing newly imprinted memories of a man who claimed once more to love her.

* * *

 _5x17: Her Handsome Hero_

The land of the dead was different than she'd first assumed. For one, it seemed to disregard the laws of physics. The actual town of Storybrooke was geographically small, and here in Underbrooke, the landscape took the same footprint. But tens of thousands of souls were here, and they seemed to come and go in and out of the various nondescript buildings at random. Rarely did she see a repeated or even familiar face, eerily relieved none were of the many Hades claimed she had sent here. Oftentimes she found the streets bereft of a single soul, and she wondered if this was Hades doing.

She found the café easily, her stomach sending a sharp reminder that she'd eaten nothing since she'd arrived. But once inside, she found she wasn't hungry. _Do the dead eat? Probably not – so what could they possibly serve her?_ She settled into a booth and despite her attempts to focus on a plan to return with her daughter to the real world, she found herself staring out the window and daydreaming. _This could be mine. All of it. With him._

Flights of fancy weren't her style, but the idea of True Love and Hades words from the evening before were finding fertile ground within her imagination. What would it be like to kiss someone who was her True Love? Would they marry? Zelena wasn't sure she was comfortable spending the rest of her living days in the Underworld. The rest stop between Heaven and Hell was no place to raise a child. Still, if it were True Love, Hades would be free of his curse. They could return and live out a normal life. Was that really what she wanted? Domestic bliss with Hades didn't seem possible –he was a god. Gods don't discuss laundry and grocery shopping like she and Robin had done. So many around her had claimed that family was everything – that the love of family brought happiness. Could it do the same for her?

The ceramic clink of the coffee cup interrupted her musings and with a start she turned and met the warm brown eyes of her half-sister. There was a kindness echoed there that she'd seen before, and her resolve weakened as she allowed Regina to join her.

The soft words conveyed a genuine wish for them to connect. Emotions swirled within her as she watched Regina's reactions to the truth about Hades. The subsequent question of whether she loved him in return seemed to reach right into Zelena's heart. It screamed ' _Yes!'_ in reply and the sheer intensity of what that meant drew tears. _I shouldn't_ , she told herself. _I can't possibly have a life with him. I must think of my daughter first. She is the only thing that matters now._

Her heart hardened when Regina made it clear why she was really visiting. Of course she was using her. Regina didn't care about her, nor would she ever do so. A part of her grew defiant and felt the need to defend Hades – he at least professed to care. And caring for Zelena was truly the only weakness she could see in him.

After her darling sister left, Zelena wondered if they could ever truly be a family. There was so much between them. Did Regina care that Robin had conceived a child with her? How could she not? Zelena wouldn't tolerate such a thing if the situation were reversed. Poor trusting and naïve Robin, he had been sweet and kind to her when they lived in that city… New York. The perfect semblance of domestic bliss. But Zelena's memory was shrouded by the haze of her vengeance – she only wanted to take what was Regina's. Stealing Robin away from her had led to the unexpected, but delightfully perfect revenge - the birth of a child sired by the man Regina loved. It was only after her daughter was born that things changed – and she still wasn't sure of any of it. So much emotion, and the overwhelming need to care for her child had sent Zelena into a tailspin.

Hours passed lost in thought, until the waitress in the Café of the Dead placed the tarnished serving platter before her. The decrepit flower was beautiful in its decay. _Our decay._ Hades was nothing if not consistent. Zelena felt her heart cry out once more, and the coolness of logic and vengeance were slow in silencing it this time. She smiled softly as she walked home, the notecard tucked within her pocket and her gaze focused on Hades' gift as she twirled it lightly between her fingertips.


	2. 5x18

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

 **A/N:** This chapter is all about 5x18: _Ruby Slippers_. (Note: I'm still slightly miffed that this fic isn't a series of drabbles. Someday I will figure out how to write damned drabbles! That and fluff. Can't seem to write either.)

* * *

 _5x18: Ruby Slippers_

She knows she's foolish, but Hades courtship is making her question her resolve. The elegant notecard with the script of her name dangles idly from her fingers. _I can't deny it – it's terribly romantic, what he's done for me. Is it really so wrong?_ Memories from the past hover and mingle with those from her present. Recalling the anguish of handing over her child to Robin wipes away the frivolity of romance in an instant.

Zelena scowls in self-recrimination at her lack of focus. She cannot allow herself to get caught up in these kinds of emotions – her top priority is her daughter.

The distinct whoosh of teleportation startles her from her thoughts and she is instinctively drawn into the cold steel of his gaze. A part of her thrills at the sight of him; the teasing tone in her words giving away her interest. Yet his message to her wipes all playfulness away and leaves cold, choking fear in its wake.

 _They mustn't know what I did to Dorothy. They'll never trust me with my daughter if they think I'm a cold, heartless monster._

Zelena's mind quickly resolves the problem – she must leave. She'll use the silver slippers to return to Storybrooke and either wait for Robin and Regina to return with her daughter, or return to the Underworld when she's better prepared to take her baby back from them. Staying down in this hellhole only presents more opportunities for her to lose favor with those bloody heroes.

Hades yet again makes a plea for her to stay with him, to trust him. It is lunacy. Her rejection darkens his eyes to cobalt. Why must he continue to ask, to force her to choose? This time when he disappears in his icy fire, her heart splinters under the weight of fear and loss. There is so much at stake here – too much in fact. It is all too much and it is beginning to break her. She needs to leave – now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Regina's magic freezes her feet, Zelena's patience snaps. _Why can't they understand I'm trying to do what is right for once?_

With a sense of pride, she uses her now-functional magic to produce a mirror into Oz and shows them the prone image of Dorothy. It was rather clever of her to put that wretched girl under a sleeping curse – the love of the people is not True Love and she'll be stuck asleep forever. Zelena's emotions calm into the cool and confident resolve that she wears so well. _I am quite good, aren't I?_

However, her self-confidence fades moments later as Regina's clear and pointed words echo within the barren kitchen. She can do what is right, and perhaps someday, somehow, this act of kindness will allow her time with her daughter. There is little hint of patronization in her sister's tone, but it is there all the same. _Fine. Here. Take the bloody things._

Zelena's mood sours with each passing second. Those slippers were her ticket home. She doesn't hesitate in grasping the bottle and pouring herself a large, stiff drink. If she's going to be trapped in this abysmal place, she might as well enjoy what it offers. After Regina leaves with her smugness and holier-than-thou air, Zelena stares blankly into the empty fireplace. Her reality is as bitter as the liquor she tosses down her throat. She's stuck here, quite permanently it seems. Alone again - left with only her wits to help her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The knock on the door isn't all that startling – but the cause tweaks a nerve in Zelena. The poor helpless bookworm needs advice, mother to mother. _Really? And this after you deemed me unfit to care for my child?_

Her opinion of Belle falls further when she dares to insinuate that Zelena's reason for not joining the Lord of Death in idealistic romantic bliss is based on fear. Her, afraid of Hades? Certainly he is powerful and intimidating, but is she not as well? She is intelligent and cunning too – perhaps even more than him in some ways. No, her reasons are that he is too much like her – and she knows herself well. She would do or say anything to get what she needed, and there is no doubt in her mind that Hades is doing the same.

She was honest with the ditzy bookworm – she knows her Happy Ending isn't going to happen. And she has tried – repeatedly. Each time ends in failure. _Honestly, why even bother any more?_

Something within her stirs at Belle's plight. Maybe there is an unspoken bond between mothers. A sisterhood of sorts. It's ironically fitting that the solution to ridding herself of Dorothy is the same used to help Belle.

After the girl is happily on her way to explain her new plan to the Dark One, Zelena returns to her vigil at the battered wooden table. She knows Rumplestiltskin won't be pleased when his prized wife places herself under a sleeping curse. But it will protect her unborn baby from Hades, and isn't that what really matters?

The idea is unsettling. Would Hades truly hurt their child? Most likely he wouldn't unless he had to – he's using it as leverage to get the Dark One to do his bidding. Like forcing him to create a portal to bring her baby here. _Why did he do that? If he plans on using Belle's child for the spell, why bring mine here?_

Zelena has a rational mind and the logic on this is simple – he did it for her. If she chooses to believe what he's been telling her all this time, then everything he's done has been for her. Simply because he loves her. Belle's comments start to sink in – it isn't Hades strength that she fears, it's her own vulnerability if she lets him into her heart. If she trusts him, and he betrays her trust, it will break her.

But will it? She's survived quite a bit in her day – even evaded death. She's always found a way to land on her feet and get what she wants. Isn't she also strong enough to try her hand at what actually might be True Love?

The thought sends a spike of terror into her heart. So much she's feared lately – but the idea of failing at love seems to pour ice into her veins. Perhaps because she craves happiness so badly, and isn't True Love part of that? To make a play for it, and lose…

Zelena growls at the thought. She does not like to lose. She did not spend decades perfecting her magic to _los_ e at anything. What she wants, more than anything, is happiness. When she held her daughter in her arms and fed her from the tiny bottle, she was happy. When she and Hades rode that bizarre bicycle, she was happy. When she opened that silver serving platter and saw the flower there, she felt happiness yet again.

Perhaps she's been foolish for _not_ partnering with Hades. He is powerful. He can help her get what she wants. He's already offered to get her baby back from Regina and Robin. He claims to love her – and even if he doesn't, he can still help her. She has no allies within the lot of heroes – they've made that clear. At a minimum, she can have an ally in Hades. Isn't that what he offered, ever so long ago? To be an ally?

She never gave him a chance. _Now's as good a time as any. What do I have to lose?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelena's resolve waivers as she stands at the archway that leads into Hades' domain. Her heart pounds harder in her ears with each step she takes. This is more than agreeing to an alliance. This is a chance at True Love. What will he say to her when he sees her here? Will he turn her away? Self-awareness pierces through her with crystal clarity.

 _I_ am _afraid._ _But I have to try…_

And then, he's there before her. Somehow her feet took her through the labyrinth of corridors to him. He turns to meet her, the joy of surprise reflecting in his eyes, and she knows what she's doing is right. A small thrill runs through her at the possibility of finally getting what she's always wanted – a Happy Ending.


	3. 5x19

**Disclaimer:** A&E's and ABC's. Not mine.

 **A/N:** 5x19 was a helluva episode, wasn't it? I might have bit off a little more than I could chew with this particular project, as each scene required rather detailed analysis and inference on my part. You know, the _studying_ part of a Character Study. It is pretty damn intense work, getting inside Zelena's mind. I hope you all enjoy my latest take on our beloved and now emotionally battered Wicked Witch. Let's all hope for a happy ending for her soon, okay?

* * *

 _5x19: Sisters_

When Hades offers to take her for a drive, Zelena isn't quite sure what to think. When he proceeds to wheel the immaculate red sedan out from a garage bay in town, she can't help but be impressed. Hades has a rakish style about him, polished in ways she can only assume he cultivated over his epic lifetime. It's part of his charm, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't affect her. He radiates a cool air of confidence and power that's difficult to ignore. If there is one thing Hades is certain of, it's who he is.

She wishes she felt the same – lately her whole identity feels as if it was tossed in a cyclone. The concept reminds her of the wreckage of Dorothy's house, which then reminds her of the other time she and Hades went on a little joyride.

The evening breeze dances in her hair as she watches him actually use a shovel to dig a hole and then start a fire within it. Why he doesn't magic it into existence is beyond her, but she remains silent and lets him dictate their time together. He's deliberately trying to be romantic, and he's succeeding.

It's nice to hold his hand – and even nicer to look down upon the Underbrooke he created for her. That act still holds top billing – it isn't every day a man makes a town for you.

Not to be outdone, Hades ups his game once more and sends Zelena's heart back into that cyclone again. He plays to win, and he's not holding back with what he wants. Her. A life together. A family. And chaos.

It's the chaos that stops her from blurting out " _Yes!_ " She may not know who she is, but she knows she's not the same woman he met all those years ago. She's not sure if she could ever be that woman again. Having a child seems to have taken some of the bitter edge away. Does she really want to spend the rest of her life raising holy hell in the world above? Is that really what he wants?

Hurt flashes in his eyes like molten steel when she defers her answer. He's frustrated – she wonders how long she can try his patience before he snaps. Their drive back to the farmhouse amplifies a quiet tension between them, and he says little when she exits the car.

She's beyond ready to call it quits for the day when Regina's voice startles her. Zelena begins to tell her about what happened, like real sisters would, but stops herself mid-sentence. Clearly all this drama is wearing her down or she never would have been so chatty. This isn't a casual visit - Regina wouldn't be here unless she knew about Hades' proposal up on the hilltop. The magic mirror resting firmly in Regina's hand confirms it.

Their conversation goes downhill from there, sparking Zelena's ire. It is none of Regina's business what she does with her time, be it with Hades or anyone else. The argument that she gave up her rights to privacy holds little water, and Zelena knows that the fact she gave birth to Robin's child still chafes at her dear sister.

Regina dares to push further, demanding that Zelena not see Hades again and claiming that she, of all people, knows what is best. Her sheer audacity is unbelievable, and in defense, Zelena blurts out a inkling of what she's been mulling over the past few days – how to change Hades into the right type of father figure for her daughter. Regina echoes her fears – what if Hades can't be changed? That hits a little too close to home, and Zelena puts a quick end to their little family chat. One thing is certain - her sister sure knows how to ruin an evening.

oooooooooooooooooooo

A poor night's sleep compounds Zelena's dark mood the following day. Her emotions are on still edge - still awhirl from all the recent events in her life. Given the lack of support from Regina, she can't help but think Hades might truly be the only person who can and will make her a priority. Hasn't he shown that numerous times since she landed in this godforsaken place?

The knock on her door draws her out of her musings, and the cause this time stops her cold. What is her mother doing here? Zelena doesn't have the patience for yet another family reunion. She can handle herself on her own – like she always has. Her attempts at ending the discussion fall flat. Cora is a powerful woman in her own right, and a wise one as well. Zelena reigns in her emotions and tries to calm herself. The quiver of nervousness is difficult to subdue as it travels up her spine – _her mother is here to see her!_

After a few words, Zelena realizes this is Regina's work. Regina must have told her about Hades' proposal. Her mother tries to dismiss this by claiming she is there for her benefit, and won't dictate what she should do. A part of Zelena's heart cracks when her mother claims responsibility for abandoning her as a child – acknowledging she left a wound that festered for decades. Of course she's right - how could she bloody well not be? This woman abandoned her in the woods – left an innocent baby all alone! As a mother herself, Zelena cannot fathom giving up her child for her own self-interests – yet her own mother readily admits she did so. Tears well as she fights for control over the waves of rejection and hurt. _How could you do it? And why? Why didn't you want me?_

Cora's apology is profuse with of all the words Zelena's longed to hear. Having her mother hold her in her arms is the stuff of dreams. But when Cora's muscles tense and her head shifts, Zelena's internal radar pings. She allows Cora to comfort her, but listens carefully for other sounds within the farmhouse. The slight scrape of a shoe upon the wooden floor in the next room is what gives her scheming mother and sister away.

When Cora offers to get her a glass of water, their plan is clear. In the seconds when she's gone, Zelena is again drawn to Hades' flower. _Is he really to be my family? The Lord of Death?_ _It's obviously not these two!_

She plays along, even feigning to drink their toxic potion. She cannot stop her teeth from clenching as she calls out Cora and Regina on their manipulative plan. Whatever was in the glass hisses violently when she tosses it into the roaring fire.

Cora backpedals quickly as Zelena's rage intensifies. Regina's face is riddled with guilt when she enters the room. Listening to them both try to explain themselves only inflames her more - they're only here to stop her from doing what _they've_ decided is best for her. _As if!_ Hopes that they could be a family are crumbling as the truth becomes clear. Calling up the fireball is almost instinctive – Zelena can never consider Regina as anything but her enemy. She's more than willing to torch the place to the ground if that'll mean the last of her horrid sister. Surprisingly, Cora does the unexpected and extinguishes the flames in both their hands. Her words are devoid of emotion, save regret, yet both sisters are too enraged to listen. It's Regina's reaction when Cora reaches for her that pauses Zelena's ire. Moments later, the cool touch of her mother's hand against her own arm is unfamiliar, but Zelena allows herself to be drawn in. She hesitantly follows their lead – closing her eyes and relaxing her mind.

The humming warmth of her mother's power flows into her, bringing with it a myriad of memories that flood her mind. She senses Regina's and Cora's energies intertwined with her own as their recollections of the past are magically unraveled. Unfamiliar emotions drown her senses – joy, hope, happiness, playfulness, and the indescribable feeling of sisterhood. The memory of their mother separating them, and her reasons why, bring back a pain worse than abandonment. It is of something cherished that is lost – a pain both she and Regina were powerless to prevent.

When Cora drops her wrist, Zelena's eyes are immediately drawn to Regina. _What did she do to us?_ Regina's expression reflects a heartbreak even worse than her own, and a flicker of protective instinct flares in her, just like it did when they were children. _She is my little sister._

Cora speaks of love, but Zelena is half-listening. Her mind is still awhirl with their new reality. The memories play and dance across her mind as she struggles to categorize and control all that just happened. When Cora again reaches for her, she resists meeting her gaze, but is drawn to it just the same. This time the apology is sincere, and each word of it rips apart Zelena's already shaky composure. She doesn't want to be like her mother – cruel and heartless. But, she's not sure she can be anything other than the wicked witch she's been all these years. It might be too late for her, and voicing her fear out loud does nothing to lessen its grip.

Her mother's words are small help, as the concept of family, clearly comforting to Regina, is a foreign one for her. Their walk from the farmhouse to the stone bridge is a quiet one. Once they arrive, Zelena can sense her mother's distress, and it sends a cold spike into her heart. What if she's pulled down into the fiery depths below? Zelena's mind recoils in horror at the thought.

There's courage in Cora's words...and acceptance. She's going to face her judgment, regardless of the outcome. Zelena can't bear to watch and looks away as her mother and Regina say their farewells. Tears stream unbidden at the thought of losing the mother she gained just a few hours ago. When Cora turns and speaks to her, the words breaking under the emotional toll, Zelena braces herself against the latest onslaught of sorrow from her heart. She struggles to control her sobs and lets herself relish her mother's embrace – the last one she'll ever know.

As Cora walks out on the rocky ledge, Zelena can't tear her eyes away. When the cavern rumbles and the flames start to swirl, Regina grabs her hand tight and Zelena again feels the call to protect her younger sister. She squeezes lightly in reply as reassurance. She won't let her go – no matter what happens with their mother. They both give an audible sigh of relief when the blinding white light appears. Zelena is certain her mother never looked so beautiful as she did in the moment where she turned to them, joy and relief echoed in her smile against the backdrop of Heaven. In an instant she is gone, the shimmering light lingering as it slowly returns the cavern to its normal fiery state.

The loss is devastating. _It isn't fair! I just got her and now she leaves me - again?_ Regina's words are actually comforting – they are sisters in more than name now. She's also taking their mother's words to heart - Regina will be there for her, and knowing that somehow helps ease a bit of the ache.

Her sister's next statements are a surprise – she wants her to pursue Hades. Zelena can't believe her ears. Regina trusts her, but more than that, she believes in her. The thought gives her a hope that she dared not have before. In a way, it's less risky now – no matter what happens with Hades, she knows Regina be there for her. That's what family means.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hades agrees to meet, choosing the moldy old aunt's former diner as the place for their next "date". As she approaches, she sees him through the open blinds of the door, dapper as always and clearly oblivious that she's outside. He seems lost in his own happiness, quite content to waltz his way into the kitchen. She can faintly hear that same music from before – clearly it must be a favorite. She's instantly charmed again, shreds of doubt melting with each sway he makes. _What a goofy little fool he is! He's adorable._

She tenses at the sound of the Dark One's voice. _What could he possibly want?_ He rants at her about the sleeping curse she gave Belle, but he's misunderstanding her reasons. She was _helping_ the bookworm, not trying to hurt her or her ethically challenged husband. Rumplestiltskin is having none of it, and dares to threaten her. Zelena's nonplussed – they have a deal.

It's when the teenaged boy appears that her instincts scream 'danger'. She doesn't recognize him, but there is an inky blackness in his eyes that sends a chill up her spine. When Rumple introduces him as his father _and_ Peter Pan- Zelena realizes she's in trouble. She barely has time to even think of a magical defense before he tosses a foul-smelling burlap sack over her head. She soon feels its magic as it starts to pull her down into unconsciousness. She tries to fight it off, but the whole incident took her by surprise. _Oh bloody hell – what am I in for now?_


	4. 5x20

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish they were mine. But they are not.

 **A/N:** So…wow on 5x20. Quite an ep, huh?

A Reminder – this fic is a Study of Zelena's Character, and she's not the nicest person in the universe. The views of said Character are not the views of this Writer. Please do keep that in mind. :-)

* * *

 _5x20: Firebird_

It's terribly annoying, being held hostage. Zelena vows to never drop her guard again – not while Rumplestiltskin, or any of her enemies for that matter, are still alive. Well, walking about might be a more accurate depiction. Peter Pan is clearly dead and is now on the top of her Most Hated list.

It's odd to think that Regina has lost that top spot, but after all that's happened, treating her sister the same as before is not an option. They care about each other. All that transpired between them yesterday cannot be forgotten.

She cringes when Peter Pan grips her arm, presumably to take her to Hades. His cold touch sends rivulets of terror mixed with revulsion right up her spine. There is something inhuman about that boy and those empty eyes of his.

After the bitter whoosh of combined teleportation, Zelena finds herself in the Café of the Dead. Hades is before them … and he looks worried. Rather worried. A part of her is humiliated by her inability to free herself from this without involving him. But those damned magic cuffs do their job entirely too well. She's certain Hades is going to wipe both Rumple and Pan off the map, and braces herself to take cover from the upcoming battle. There's no way he'll destroy one of his precious contracts.

And then … he does. The torn papers float to the floor and she feels herself floating right along with them. _I don't believe it - he did that for me!_ When she meets his gaze again, he's a whole different man to her. He asks for them to 'give her back' and Zelena's stomach does a little flip. He didn't say to let her go; he said to _give her back to him._ That possessiveness of his – it's mesmerizing. He's said it before, but it's taken until now for her to finally believe it. He wants her, and he's willing to sacrifice whatever he must in order to have her.

When Pan speaks of taking her heart, she thwarts that idea right quick. But he doesn't seem intimidated at all, and before she can defend herself, she feels his cold grasp and a strong physical tug against her ribcage. Her protection spell is not strong enough. _No!_

An instant later she's knocked sideways by a flash of warmth and brilliant white. Light magic – and it saved her. For a split second she wonders if it was her sister's, but the Savior's voice dismisses that. Of course it's Emma. Who else around here does the saving _but_ her? Zelena clutches her chest, comforted that her heart still beats soundly within it. No wonder Hades was afraid. Somehow he knew they planned this. Pan's questioning words give voice to her own regarding the Savior's newfound goodwill. The response clarifies it all in Zelena's mind. Hades suspected the double-cross and he convinced the heroes, particularly Emma, to help him. Bribed them with the thing they want most: freedom. Another warmth floods her, one full of safety and trust. Hades did what he had to do to protect her – to _save_ her.

Can this mean Hades doesn't care about what happens with the heroes any longer, just like he didn't care about the contract for Rumple's second-born child? Has he truly changed?

Rumple is quick to weigh his options, and leaves a confused Peter Pan standing dumbly next to her, clearly outnumbered. He disappears moments later – probably off to whine at his son for backing out on their deal – and Zelena feels a weight lift off her shoulders the instant he's gone. Yes, being held hostage is definitely something she will _never_ let happen again.

Hades is at her side an instant later, and bless the man, he vanishes that horrid cuff into oblivion. There's such deep concern in his eyes, echoed by his words, that Zelena wonders why in the world she ever doubted his intentions. He tore up that contract for her. She didn't think he'd do it, but he did.

She can't stop her hand; the urge to touch him is magnetic. His body is firm under her palm and she can feel him quiver in response to the instantaneous chemistry between them. She sees nothing but the darkening of his eyes when she tells him she finally believes him. The air around them seems to thicken, the pull towards him undeniable. She feels his lips on hers and then she's lost in a cacophony of emotion and sensation. It's unlike anything she's ever known – and for a single, achingly beautiful moment, she feels nothing but his love.

The thudding beat within his chest startles them both, and it can only mean one thing. Zelena can barely begin to comprehend what just happened when he's kissing her again, a kiss filled with joy and gratitude.

Hades is free. And he's her true love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The earthquake shakes Zelena's love-struck mind back into reality. Their time to leave is now - all the true love romantics she's been fantasizing about in her weaker moments will have to wait. Still, when they are at the row of gravestones with the heroes' names carved within, all she can feel is a sense of wonder and renewed love as Hades readily wipes the names away without a second thought. _I've changed him._

The blasted pirate doubts Hades' sincerity, and it tweaks a nerve in her. They are so hypocritical, these heroes. It would almost be amusing, if it wasn't so bloody pathetic. Then again, none of them have experienced what she and Hades have. For a second, Zelena almost pities them. Both her sister and Emma have longed for their loves to be verified, and yet, to her knowledge, it's never happened for either of them. Another new emotion floods her - satisfaction.

The drama between the Savior and the pirate bores her, but as these people are important to Regina, she attempts to feign interest. In retrospect, their efforts to bring Hook back are what brought about all of this change in Zelena's life. She would still be wandering around above-world, loathing Regina and mired in jealousy and hatred if the heroes hadn't decided to go on this little quest. Cause and effect, after all.

Hades takes them to his lair and shows the heroes the story of Eurydice and Orpheus. How Orpheus fed Eurydice ambrosia in order to leave the Land of the Dead. From Zelena's point of view, dead is dead. If the pirate comes back to life again in his rotting zombie corpse like Hades described … the thought makes her shudder. _Hopefully it doesn't work like that._ Because Zelena's certain that they will succeed, and Hook will return with them to Storybrooke today. They always succeed in whatever they do. Rather sickening, but there you have it.

Hades then brings them all to the Underworld library, and magics up an elevator to take them down to where the supposed ambrosia awaits. When the pirate snarks about Hades again, Zelena snarls in defense, amazing herself at the intensity of her ire. Is this a by-product of true love – the need to protect your mate? She kind of likes it … the thought of anyone harming Hades makes her blood boil.

Hades is nonplussed and continues by explaining the Test of True Love awaiting those who seek the ambrosia. Both Emma and Hook look deeply concerned about this, and Zelena marvels again at her newfound confidence in her relationship with Hades. _I don't have to worry like that! We'd pass that test with flying colors._ It's a foreign concept, having an ego about love and relationships. She's been terrible at them her whole life. Yet, in the span of forty-eight hours she earned the love of her mother, her sister, and Hades. She realizes she genuinely loves them all in return, reveling in the joy it brings her. It seems love goes both ways, and she's eagerly willing to give it as well as receive it.

She does feel some remorse for the heroes as they wish Hook and Emma farewell. Their little adventure won't be easy. Once the two are gone into the depths of the Underworld, the young boy Henry grows restless. Regina tries to calm him, and Zelena flinches slightly at the accuracy of Regina's words. Hades has definitely done his part to trap all those lost souls here in Underbrooke. His honest reply of agreement surprises her yet again. He's shown little venom towards any of the heroes and she can't help but think it's due to her.

When Robin comes into the library with her baby, Zelena's convinced that today must be her luckiest day ever. This is confirmed when Regina agrees to let her take her daughter through the portal – since Robin won't leave Regina and Regina won't leave without Emma and Hook. Robin is a bit of a prat about handing over _their_ child, but Regina stands firm in her trust of Zelena. Holding the soft bundle in her arms again, when days ago she had to give her away, is like a dream come true. Thanking her sister comes naturally, as does the need to hug her. Knowing Regina believes in her, and is actively defending her to Robin and the others - it's the sense of family that Zelena's always hoped for but never had. Until today.

She and Hades walk quietly to the cemetery, her daughter cooing softly along the way. Zelena's heart is absolutely overflowing. She has everything she's ever wanted. Part of her doesn't even care that they're going home. As long as she has her baby, her sister and Hades, she'd be quite content to settle down anywhere.

When the portal finally opens, there's still no sign of Regina or the rest of the heroes. That's unusual. They should have been here by now. The earth shudders beneath their feet, causing her daughter to cry. Pragmatism cuts through the emotional bubble of happiness she's been floating in all day. They need to go through now – this is Hades' one shot at freedom and she's not going to risk that or her baby by waiting around. But … Regina. Hades point is valid - they have nothing standing in their way. They're probably still waiting for Emma, giving her and Hook as much time as possible to get that ambrosia.

With her daughter's cries increasing, Zelena makes her choice. She clutches the infant tight against her and steps into the swirling vortex. A whole new life awaits her now, and although uncertainty still flickers within her, she hopeful that finally, after all these years and all the pain, she'll have her happy ending.


	5. 5x21

**Disclaimer:** They are clearly not mine. If they were, 5x21 would have played out a lot differently. All errors are mine - apologies for them. This wasn't easy for me.

 **A/N:** I want to thank those of you that are strong enough to read this chapter. I will warn you - it is going to be hard to read. It was devastating to write. I have come to terms with Zelena's actions – you'll see that documented below. Additionally, in honor of the Hades/Zelena ship and as a gift to all us 'shippers – I wrote another story: "Sanctuary". Look for it on my profile.

* * *

 _5x21: Last Rites_

Hearts are interesting things. They can be cold, bitter and cruel. Zelena has known ice in her heart for many years. They can be fragile – scarred and fearful, full of distrust. Zelena has known that as well. Yet it seems they are also capable of unlimited amounts of love and joy, as that is all her heart has produced since she kissed Hades. The confirmation that she has such a power, such ability to love and be loved in return – it is amazing. Never did she expect such a thing to happen to her. She has her daughter in her arms, her sister's trust, and the love of Hades. If this is what the heroes have for their Happy Endings, she can understand why they fight so hard to keep them. This is worth fighting for.

Their arrival in Storybrooke is rather underwhelming. One minute they are in the Underworld, the next in the forest. To Zelena, it doesn't matter where they are – they are together and they are in love. Hades seems to share her joy, and when he pulls her to him and places her hand on his heart, she can feel more than just the strong beat beneath her palm. She can feel his joy, and his appreciation. She did this – she saved him. Her love released him from his curse and now they can be together.

But... her sister isn't back yet. One would assume that the heroes would land somewhere near where she and Hades had. Where is she? Hades seems to think they are fine – so perhaps Zelena's worried for no reason. His concern about Snow White and the others giving them a hard time is a valid one. So much happened in the Underworld. She will go and find Regina and tell them how Hades has changed, how her love has made him good.

He seems surprised when she trusts him with her baby. Doesn't he know? They are True Love. She never need doubt again.

oooooooooooooooo

She only has to walk a half-mile until she sees Regina and Robin. Relief floods her; she can't seem to get to her sister fast enough. However, once she's there, all Zelena's thoughts of a happy reunion go down in flames. Robin is in full father freak-out mode and Regina doesn't seem that far behind. When they insinuate that Hades tried to trap them in the Underworld, Zelena knows there must be some other explanation. Hades was with her the entire time. There is no way he could have cast a spell or done anything – he was right by her side.

Regina then goes on to proclaim that Hades can't be trusted - that he's putting on a show for her benefit. He is deceiving her and is a threat to the town. Why is Regina doing this? Doesn't she trust her to know Hades best? Didn't she agree that Zelena should pursue him, that her love could change him? It has! Why can't she see this?

Fierce loyalty flares within her when they continue to prod for Hades' location. Hades is _hers_ – the man _she_ loves. Does Regina really think that she'd just hand him over to them, so they could do whatever they wished with him? Hades was right. Heroes need villains to blame, and whatever happened to Robin and Regina in the Underworld, they want to blame it on Hades. Maybe even her.

Her tolerance for her sister reaches the breaking point when Regina says that Hades is not the man she thinks he is. Are they really foolish enough to test her and Hades? He is a _god._

She teleports directly to Regina's office in the town hall, relieved to see him standing there. Holding her daughter again brings comfort and helps calm her frazzled, angry nerves. The idea that they would threaten him, threaten _them_ , is infuriating. Clearly the trust she and Regina developed in the Land of the Dead means nothing to her dear sister now.

Hades offers to surrender himself to them, and Zelena's heart sings with love. He really will do anything for her. She can't lose him. He's right when he claims they have to defend themselves. He, no _they_ , are worth fighting for.

When he brings out the deerskin cloth, something twinges in the back of her mind. When he unravels it, those twinges increase. There is magic within those dead-looking hunks of glass. Strong magic. Something in Hades changes when he looks at them, a flicker in his expression that sets her instincts on edge. This is a weapon of the gods, and Hades is a god. He is The God - of Death, Destruction and Chaos.

She doesn't want to use this thing ... this Olympian Crystal. They'll have to find another way. She will convince Hades of it, she's sure.

She casts her protection spell, the strongest she can produce, while Hades lays the two halves of the crystal on Regina's desk and starts to pour his magic into it. She can see the hate, the anger in his eyes when he tells her how Zeus broke the crystal and stopped his heart. The pain, so similar to what she had for Regina, is still very real for him. It's like looking into a mirror of her past. He hasn't had the opportunity to reconcile with his brother, like she did with Cora and her sister. Once they convince the others that Hades is not a threat, they should try to resolve things with Zeus. Her rational mind screams loudly in protest. _Does Hades even want that?_

She grabs his arm, knowing he needs her support, her love. His words are reassuring. They'll use this for defense – to get the others to finally listen and respect them. After that, they can live however they choose, free and safe from the interference of anyone.

Hades suggests they rule Storybrooke, and that makes no sense to Zelena. Didn't he say before he wanted them to be a family? The three of them could make a nice life here together. She can almost see her daughter playing in a field of flowers next to a nice, quaint house. Hades agrees he wants that too, but he seems much more concerned about defending them. He clearly feels threatened, and she wonders if he's right. Do they really need to conquer Storybrooke in order to have their happy ending? The idea is troubling.

When the phone rings, and it is Rumplestiltskin, Zelena is not impressed. Of course, he'd have to meddle in their affairs. He has the absolute gall to offer Hades a deal. Isn't that just like him?

Hades returns to infusing the crystal with magic, and when it is fully whole, Zelena can sense its power. Her instincts are screaming in alarm. They need to just leave. There's no need for them to stay in Storybrooke. They can live anywhere.

Hades dismisses this idea as well, claiming that the heroes will hunt them down and find them. He clearly believes they need to present a show of force. But why? Are intimidation tactics really the answer?

It seems they are, because Emma Swan is attempting to break through her protection spell. Hades is right – the heroes aren't going to leave them alone. They really do need to defend themselves.

Emma is standing in front of the Town Hall, casting magic like a fool. Does the Savior really think that she can break Zelena's spell? It seems not, as once Emma sees her she claims she's not after her at all – only Hades. She's holding torn pages in her hand, pages from that storybook with the canon of their lives. Emma explains the pages contain information about Hades and that Olympian Crystal, about its power. With a flick Zelena knocks the other woman flat on her back and takes them.

It doesn't take long for her to read the truth. That Olympian Crystal can destroy a god. The heroes want that crystal for themselves; they want to kill Hades! Rage fills her. Was this Regina's idea? Is this all part of their plan – to separate her from Hades and attack him? Emma says no, but Zelena isn't buying it. She hurries upstairs, and of course, Regina is there. But she's on the floor next to an apparently unconscious Robin with tears in her eyes. Hades has that Olympian Crystal in his hand, and it is pointed directly at Regina. _What the hell just happened?_

Her sister is absolutely enraged, blaming Hades for what happened to Robin. Hades claims Robin was planning to kill her, and he had to protect her. Regina denies it, but Zelena shows her the pages from the storybook, the pages that explain how Olympian Crystals can kill a god. Regina and Robin _did_ want to kill Hades - she knows they did.

Regina states she was trying to protect her; that Hades is lying to her. A piece of Zelena's heart shatters when he doesn't deny it. Hades did try to keep her sister and the heroes in the Underworld. He admits it readily. There is an icy glint in his eyes as he tries to rationalize how trapping her sister is okay. He can't seem to face her; he's still focused on Regina and that evil crystal in his hand. He claims that he didn't want to hurt the heroes; that they wouldn't have to die if they stayed below. He swears it is all for her, for them – that they need to use the crystal's power and create a new Storybrooke where they rule everything.

That's insanity. Why can't they just be happy together?

He finally meets her gaze and she can see the chaos, the hatred and jealousy that's haunting him. He wants revenge, on the people who hurt her, on his brother, on the world. It's consuming him – this need for vengeance. Zelena knows that feeling all too well, it nearly consumed her. It turned her into a monster.

But that's not who she is any longer. Her daughter - the love for her child, has changed her. Her sister - the love, trust and support she showed, has given her courage. She finally has peace with the mother who abandoned her, and she has the love of her man. True Love. With Hades, who is manic and distraught before her. He needs her.

He repeats his mantra from that first night in Underbrooke. There is no better revenge than having it all. Regina takes advantage of his distraction and tackles him, knocking the crystal spear from his grip and sending him sprawling onto the floor. She makes a grab for it, but Zelena reaches the crystal first. Its power is alien, intense, arcing through her fingers to deep within her soul. The air is thick with the tension between the three of them.

Hades whispers to her, granting her permission to do what she's always dreamed – eliminate her sister and take her place in Storybrooke. It all will be hers, finally and forever. Regina pleads with her, pleads her case through tears about how she believes in her, how she wanted love and happiness for her. Her voice cracks with emotion, and Zelena can see the sincerity in her eyes.

Has love blinded her? Regina says Hades tried to kill her and when Hades denies it, Zelena seriously has her doubts. He already lied; has he truly been playing her all this time?

Regina explains through tears that Robin is dead, that he sacrificed himself and by doing so, he exemplifies the real definition of True Love. Her sister's grief is raw and agonizing - and it is the truth. Hades killed Robin, but he was trying to kill Regina.

Her sister's next words cut deep. Is she right? Is Hades unwilling to sacrifice anything for her? Didn't he rip up that contract for her? Wasn't he just willing to surrender himself for her? Or was it all an act, a play to manipulate her – to get her to love him to restart his heart? A long time ago she doubted the sincerity of his love. Was she blinded by it this time around?

She looks to Hades for something, for anything to prove he's willing to do as Regina described – put her needs before his own. But Hades words are filled with bitter reality instead. This, all of it around them, is Regina's. It's easy for her sister to speak of love and sacrifice, but what has she really sacrificed? She's known love; comfort; family. She has it all, and Zelena has nothing. Not until now, and here's her sister, trying to take it all away.

"Do it," Hades tells her. "If you won't, I will."

Zelena's world starts to blur. This cannot be real. When she turns to Hades and sees him eagerly anticipating her sister's destruction, she finally understands. This is what _he_ wants.

It is not what she wants. She wants love, a family. She doesn't need power, or to rule Storybrooke, or the death of her sister for her happy ending. She needs love. And although she thought she had it with Hades, her love, no matter how pure or True, will never heal the hatred in his soul. His need for vengeance is too strong.

The crystal comes to life in her hand, ignited by her own rage and heartbreak. He said he loved her; he said it was all for her. But it was all for him, and nothing she can do will ever change him. He wants revenge, and all of his arguments about how the heroes will never leave them alone were mirrors of his own agenda. He will never stop. He will bring chaos and destruction to her sister, the whole town, and beyond.

There is a single instant where she knows what she has to do, and it radiates through her soul in its clarity. There is no other option. Her love for him is not enough, and _nothing ever will be._

She plunges the crystal into his chest, creating a blinding flash of light as it pierces Hades' heart. His power spreads out in flames and shards, slowly consuming him as he cries out her name in anguish.

 _What have I done?_

She watches in horror as his body cracks and finally shatters into dust at her feet.

 _I killed him… I killed him... What Have I Done?!_

She can't breathe. This must be a dream. She didn't just kill Hades. He is her True Love. They are going to have their Happy Ending. She's going to have her happy ending, right?

But the pile of dust at her feet, and Regina cradling Robin's dead body in her arms – it is not a dream. Her love for Hades was not enough. She did not change him. And now he is gone, forever, because of her. She was his weakness after all.

Zelena can barely think beyond the pain, the gut-wrenching heartache that is tearing through her with each breath she takes. She stumbles over to Regina, shaking. She reaches for her shoulder and they collapse against each other, Regina's sobs just as strong as her own. _What happens now?_

ooooooooooooooo

Days pass in a blur. Zelena doesn't remember leaving Regina's office, but neither of them has returned. She will never return. Regina herself has shut down, emotionally vacant. Zelena has done the same, but she's had years of practice with putting on a good face, so to the heroes she appears well adjusted.

It is a sham. She is dead inside. Her only ray of light, her only point of clarity, is her daughter. The baby is with her permanently now and Zelena is able to push aside all thoughts of everything but her daughter and her care.

It isn't all that difficult – compartmentalization comes easy to her. Hiding behind façades. She is hiding behind the façade of motherhood, and putting on one hell of a good face. Her drunken father would have been proud. Even at Robin's funeral, and rightly naming her little one Robyn in his honor – her strength and composure next to Regina was all an act.

However, her concern for Regina is genuine. There is a darkness in her sister's eyes, and Zelena fears for her. Robin Hood was Regina's hope. He was what kept her grounded in the light. Without him to guide her, what will happen? Zelena swears to stick by her little sister no matter what path she chooses. Evil or good – it doesn't matter. Zelena can walk both sides now. Let Regina choose.

Hades' death haunts her dreams. Did she do the right thing? Was there any other option? Her mind is profoundly clear in the answer: No. There was no other way. But her heart continues to doubt, and Zelena wonders if she needs to do something more drastic to ease her suffering. Perhaps a memory spell, like the one Cora used on her as a child. Or, she could remove her heart. Both sound drastic and Zelena isn't ready for something like that. She is strong. She did what was needed. She will survive.

 _But… I miss him. Dear God, I miss him. Why did this happen?_

She spends a lot of her quiet moments trapped in that question - why. Why wasn't her love enough? Why wouldn't he change? Why did he have to be so obsessed with that bloody crystal?

There is also new fear in her heart, deeply rooted and deeply painful, as she knows the laws of magic well. She tries in vain to bury it, smother it, do anything to make it stop, but it rises up again all the same.

 _Will I ever know true love again?_


	6. 5x22 and 5x23

**Disclaimer:** For now and forever, they are not mine. Property of A &E and ABC.

 **A/N:** Apologies for the delay. As this is the last chapter, it took me a while to figure out how I wanted to finish this. I decided to hold true to the pattern of previous chapters, and focus on Zelena's character in the moment, as it appeared onscreen. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Time is relative, they say. It heals all wounds, they say. But Zelena knows it's all lies. Time is fickle and cruel. Each day, each hour and each minute, creeps along like molasses, forcing her to suffer through the pain and despair of a loss that refuses to fade.

The gathering after Robin's funeral is at Granny's, of course. When Zelena returns from changing Robyn's diaper in the back room, she finds the Charmings attempting to console Regina. Don't they understand? She and her sister are stuck. They can only wait – wait for time to pass, wait for the anguish to diminish. David does try to express some compassion for Zelena – in a way it is touching that the heroes are attempting to consider her feelings as well. In other ways it is nauseating, as these are the heroes after all. Mostly, it just emphasizes the hollow in her heart, the ache that just won't quit.

Regina's eyes are shrouded in a thick veil of grief. It is worrisome, but her sister is not some delicate flower. She will overcome this ... eventually. Her courage under fire is brought to the forefront when the earthquake hits. They share a quick glance, confirming the use of strong magic. Whatever happened is definitely going to ruin this party.

Yes indeed, the party is over - as the supposedly dead Hook barrels through the door in a panic. All eyes gape at him like the ghost he should be, and Zelena can't hold back the acid from her tongue. Is the pirate really alive? Why yes, it appears he is. Isn't that brilliant. She can't wait to hear how the hell that happened. It's clear Emma knows, and was attempting to be delicate about it. Well done, Savior. Way to fail at diplomacy.

Regina puts it all aside for the sake of the town, and Zelena is impressed by her sister's control. It's under Regina's direction that they head to the clock tower, and once within it, the sticky, prickly feeling of that Olympian Crystal invades her senses. Someone used it – and the heroes use their ever-so-quaint deductive reasoning to conclude it is Rumplestiltskin. Really now - who else could it be? Her sister confirms what Zelena suspected – the magic of Storybrooke is now tethered to that crystal. The Dark One is playing with some heavy power here – there will be implications.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The next day dawns bright and clear. Given the escapades of Regina's son, the people from Camelot and that annoying ginger girl with hair in dire need of a hot oil treatment are anxious to return to their own land. Snow White's comment is laughable – did she really assume that since Zelena ended Hades, she's now a part of their little troupe of do-gooders? There is no 'we'. She's almost offended when they imply she would call forth a cyclone to bring these people back to Camelot. Seriously? How uncouth.

With a wave of Merlin's wand, she brings forth the portal. Life is ever so much easier with this kind of power – it's unfortunate she didn't have the wand with her while in the Underworld. Perhaps things would have been different…

Robin's best mate, the one that made such a lovely flying monkey, interrupts her train of thought. Robin's son stands before him, his innocent face etched with confusion and sadness. The burly man worries that leaving without saying good-bye to Regina would be disrespectful, but Zelena assures him Regina will be fine. She will be too – Robin's son belongs where he is most comfortable, and that is not here in Storybrooke. Given the power of the wand, she and Regina and her daughter will visit with the young boy often.

When Roland kisses Robyn's forehead, Zelena's heart warms at the thought of her daughter having an older brother to look out for her. Her heart genuinely melts when his small hand offers up the arrow shaft as a gift for her sister. Holding the little boy, his grip tight against her, makes her realize how much Regina has lost, and how much she herself has gained. It's mind-boggling, how far she and her sister have come from just months ago.

Zelena tucks the stiff feather into her coat pocket as Little John and Roland make their way through the portal. David gives her a nod to shut it down, but when she tries, the magic resists her call. It's like a raging animal, refusing to be tamed. The stiff breeze emanating from the doorway sends apprehension coursing through her veins. There is a power here, one that is fighting her own. When Granny asks what's happening, her only thought is for her to step away and keep her daughter safe.

She digs deep, calling forth all the magic she has and focusing it through the wand. Yet it feels weak, as if something is blocking the flow. It can only be that crystal – and when she tries again to push the swirling vortex away, it surges towards her. The instant it touches her skin she knows any further effort is futile. She cuts off her magic and lets the portal take her. There are others with her; it must be the Charmings and the pirate as they were closest to her when the surge happened. Oh goodie – a road trip with the heroes.

Fortunately, portal travel only takes a few seconds. Unfortunately, the landings always leave a lot to be desired. She feels something snap beneath her as she crashes to the ground. Righting herself, she realizes they're in a land she's never seen before. The landscape, the magic, even the air has an alien feel to it. When she looks down, she sees the snapped wand. Now they're really in for it – they have no way home. A quick conversation with the heroes makes it clear they understand little of the ways of magic. She cannot repair the wand without her potions, and even if she did, if Henry destroys all the magic of Storybrooke, they cannot return. Of all the rotten luck – stuck in a foreign realm with this lot.

When they encounter the mousy gardener, Zelena lets the heroes take the lead. They've got much more experience than she in the whole 'asking for help' thing. She immediately regrets it when the dark man in white raises his arm and lightning springs from it. The current is so powerful that Zelena barely registers the pain before her world spins to black.

oooooooooooooooooooo

She wakes abruptly, the rough grating digging into her backside. The others come to at the same time – confirming her belief that the strange device the dark man wielded was indeed magical. They seem to be in a type of cell, although it's like none Zelena's ever seen. It's more of an exhibition environment – in Storybrooke they were called 'zoos'. Are they now on display for someone's amusement? The entire enclosure is enchanted as well. Whomever they are dealing with is no slouch in the dark arts department.

Miraculously, they didn't take the wand. Yet when the tall, ghostly pale figure emerges from the shadows, Zelena knows why. When he stands on the platform in front of their cell, she can feel his power. The corresponding evil is as plain as the scar on his face. His knowledge of Rumplestiltskin is surprising – good ol' Rumple really must have gotten around in his heyday to piss off this hell-spawn of a man.

The pirate dares to challenge him, and earns a nearly crushed windpipe for his efforts. Zelena lets it all play out in front of her, watching and waiting for which way the tide will turn. Snow's explanation of the Dark One and Belle hits a nerve within the man. Is it jealousy, or mere surprise? Zelena isn't sure. Then again, Hook's gasping is rather distracting. The heroes appear surprised that the hell-spawn doesn't want to let them go, and chatter between themselves about it. Zelena has other plans – she's wondering how to work her magic on that man in order to free herself. The snap of the wooden bench splintering startles her, but Charming has the right idea. Now they have a weapon … of sorts. Maybe they'll find a way out after all, now that the heroes realize violence might be the only answer.

The mousy gardener is their next visitor, proclaiming he wants to help. He states he was once a doctor, and now he's trapped here as well. The bleeding heart sob story isn't doing it for Zelena; they need magic. The gardener's intentions seem genuine, but he'll need to take the wand from them in order to repair it. When he reaches for it, Charming is right there to defend her with the wooden stake, hovering it inches from the small man's nose. Zelena is developing a new appreciation for David – it's rather useful to have a bona fide hero on your side. No wonder Snow is so smitten with him.

Her respect increases when he echoes her thoughts – this is a bad plan. But Snow's logic can't be denied and with regret, Zelena hands over the wand. After their newfound savior leaves, they return to the stasis of forced captivity. This is nothing new for Zelena, her life of the past few years has been nothing but one prison cell after another. Yet the pirate isn't adapting well to being caged, and is using his hook to try to force the lock open. He's delusional if he thinks that will work when her magic cannot free them.

Then he dares to insult her, and she's more than willing to rip his heart out and crush it before his eyes. The fact that he's even alive, that he somehow made it out of the Underworld, is incomprehensible. Regina would be thrilled if he were gone – truly, she owes it to her sister to rid the world of this rum-soaked excuse for a man.

Charming interrupts, of course, claiming they need to be patient. With perfect timing, their supposed rescuer appears, but states he can only fulfill half of his promise. When Zelena hears that the wand is now repaired, but in the hands of the warden, she's certain they've tied their lot with an absolute moron. However, he did bring the key to the padlock, and a weight is lifted off her shoulders as she makes her way down the metal stairs. Now she is free, and now she has opportunity on her side again. She has no qualms leaving the heroes if it means saving her own skin.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The crowded cobblestone streets are amassed with people and goods so foreign that she gapes in wonder at it all. They are a long way from Oz, that's for certain. Snow is right when she says it is like the realms combined. Their mild-mannered tour guide identifies these people as refugees, individuals with stories that are somehow lost. The unexpected pang of sorrow at the plight of these adrift souls surprises her, and then crushingly reminds her of her own loss. The return of despair is alarming in its unfamiliarity; this is the first time she's thought about Hades since she landed here. Her mind was obviously more focused on survival than sadness. The thought of survival brings forth images of her daughter, who has also been far from her mind. _Not any longer_. She will find her way out of this forsaken Land of the Lost if it's the last thing she does. _Mommy's coming, little one. I'll be home with you soon._

When they arrive at the second-floor apartment, the décor leaves a lot to be desired. Cleanliness isn't Zelena's forte, but the near-inch coating of dust is enough to offend even her standards. The good doctor claims he has a serum that can separate good from evil within a person. The whole display looks like a potions set-up – and the flash from blue to red when he adds the liquid from the flowering plant confirms it. Perhaps here the wizards and witches are known as doctors instead.

They're all taken by surprise when the dark man in white returns, complete with his lightning stick. He forces a blue potion down the poor doctor's throat, and when the slight man's features start to change, Snow White pieces it together. Zelena's knowledge of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is sketchy, but watching the story play out in front of her fills in any gaps. The pirate is also unfamiliar, but she decides they've done enough book-learning for today and blasts Hyde square in the chest.

She's dumbfounded when her fireball is absorbed and causes him no harm at all. What manner of man is he? Snow's instincts are in sync with her own – _time to run._ When they are back on the streets, David hesitates. Snow White looks at him and they share an unspoken conversation. Together they face Zelena and Hook and state that they're going back for the doctor. For once, the pirate and she agree – that's lunacy. They're free – they need to run as far away as they can from these psychos. The Charmings believe that they owe something to the man for freeing them, so they're repaying the favor. Hook grudgingly agrees to help, probably because these are the parents of his beloved Emma. Snow turns her doe-eyes to Zelena, stating simply that they could use her magic. Not forceful, just persuasive. _Oh bloody hell._

The minute they are on the stairwell, they can here the sounds of struggle from the apartment. The pirate barrels through the door and digs his hook deep into the back of Mr. Hyde, who is in the process of strangling the poor Dr. Jekyll to death. It seems that red potion separated the two men permanently. The nasty dark man raises his lightning device towards them, and Zelena hits him squarely in the head with a fireball, quite pleased to see him drop like a stone to the floor. Charming is at Jekyll's side, helping him to his feet. Zelena has to give the heroes credit – they truly are good at this rescuing stuff. When Hyde threatens to kill them all, Snow zaps him with the lightning rod. Very resourceful, these heroes. They make their way back to the streets and attempt to hide within the crowds. Of course, this means Hyde can also be lurking in the shadows too. They wander into a dead end and she's not surprised when the tall, pale hell-spawn appears in their path. Couldn't their little gardener have imagined his worst self as anything other than an inhumanly powerful monster?

Suddenly, something metal hits Zelena's hat. There are bits of metal falling from the sky. David bends down to look at one. It is a penny – the Land of No Magic's form of currency. Snow corrects him as the ground shudders with the now familiar rumble of a portal opening. These aren't pennies, they are _wishes_. Everyone seems mystified by this, but Zelena knows where she's headed. The minute the portal is fully formed, she is in it, and within seconds she knows the heroes heeded her words and joined her.

Their journey this time is gentler, and they find themselves standing in the middle of a petrified fountain. Zelena scans the horizon and quickly deduces they are in New York City. That explains the pennies. The Savior is there, as is her sister and Henry and the little bit of fluff he was so smitten with in Camelot. She has no idea how they got here of all places, as this is the Land of No Magic after all, but she's grateful to be free just the same. She goes to her sister, their eyes reflecting relief that the other is okay. The crowd around them starts cheering loudly, and she's as confused as the rest of the heroes as to why. This isn't their world, after all.

Their whole party then parades back to the apartment she and Robin shared while she was pretending to be Marion. Given the sensitivities of that, Zelena shutters herself into the back room, claiming the entire ordeal gave her a migraine. She lies down on the bed for a moment, and doesn't wake until hours later, when Regina shakes her shoulder.

There is something different about her sister, but there is little time to discuss it as they are apparently on a new quest to commandeer the Dark One's car. Given the large size of their party, they'll need it to return to Storybrooke. They find it easily and with a little help from the Savior, they're on their way. Zelena and Snow get the honor of being squashed in the back with Dr. Jekyll for the rather long ride home. The heroes obviously enjoy each other's company and prattle amongst themselves, but Zelena spends the time staring out the window at the passing scenery. The concrete walls of the city fade to suburban sprawl with each passing hour. They pass through some other more populated areas, but eventually they are in Maine and there is naught but trees and the paved road.

This is much better. Zelena is not a city person. She honestly liked the Land of Oz - living in a castle, the finery, the diversity of the land itself. That is more her style. Storybrooke is quaint, but it lacks elegance. Perhaps she can change that. But first, she is headed to Granny's for her daughter. And from now on, regardless of what Regina and the Charmings ask of her, she won't jeopardize losing her again. Zelena's had enough of their types of adventures to last a lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Well, here it is. The End. I have thoughts - which you can read below if you feel inclined to do so.

My Thoughts and Blatherings:

When I originally wrote the summary blurb for this fic, I decided it would be cute to use the love quote from "Hercules". Reading it now – it is eerily accurate for both Zelena and Hades. I don't know if that is kismet, genius on my part, or sheer dumb luck. What I originally planned as a simple writing exercise turned into a little bit more, and then snowballed completely out of control to land me here, at the end of the season – beaten, battered and bloody well heartbroken.

Unsure if you readers noticed, but there is only one true line of actual dialogue in this entire story. (As a dialogue-heavy writer – can I tell you how challenging it was to write a character study without the use of dialogue? I admit I cheated with some of the thoughts in Zelena's head but still - no dialogue? UGH!)

Anyway - the one line is Hades' words to Zelena, telling her to kill Regina, or he will. I did this on purpose, as I consider that moment the tipping point for Zelena's redemption. It was the instant she realized she couldn't have it all. Having a daughter and a sister – a family, was in direct conflict with being a villain, or supporting one. I stand by my opinion that this was more than a choice of Regina over Hades – it was a choice of good over evil (er… wickedness). There are implications to this, and I'm curious how it will play out in Season 6. Zelena can never be good. But now she will never be able to return to her true wickedness. Where does this leave her? I'm not sure. I'd like to hope we see more of her character development – including a new beau (or the return of Hades pleasepleaseplease), but I fear she's going to turn into the snarky sidekick that tags along with the good-guy brigade.

I don't know what's next for me with regards to fan fiction and OUAT. I think I've beaten the character study bug to a pulp, so no more of those for a while, regardless of fandom. Writing actual fanfic of Hades and Zelena in the form of "Sanctuary" was delightfully wicked and I really enjoyed that. I am supposed to be a romance writer, after all. I guess time will tell. (I miss Hades. He was a psychopath, but he was so very gentlemanly about it!)

Please do let me know your thoughts of this fic either via PM or review – I am forever wondering what people think of my writing and I'll never know unless I hear from you!


End file.
